10 Maneiras de se Suicidar
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Giletes machucam, rios são úmidos, Ácidos mancham, e drogas dão câimbras. Armas são ilegais, nos escorregas, Gás tem mau cheiro. É melhor viver. - Será que os ninjas de Konoha tem o mesmo pensamento? Acho que às vezes não xD
1. Saia com a prima de um Hyuga

_10 maneiras de se suicidar_

_Giletes machucam, rios são úmidos,_

_Ácidos mancham, e drogas dão câimbras._

_Armas são ilegais, nos escorregas,_

_Gás tem mau cheiro._

_É melhor viver._

Dorothy Parker.

_1. Saia com a prima de um Hyuga._

- Hinata-_chan_, quer sair comigo? – O loiro sorridente perguntou.

- Hãã? – Murmurou a jovem confusa.

- Não, ela não quer – Neji puxou a prima pelo braço a arrastando de volta para o clã.

- Mas eu perguntei a ela e não a você! – Naruto falou birrento.

- O que você disse? – Neji virou-se lentamente para encarar o loiro. _Quem ele pensava que era?_

- _Nii-san_, não se preocupe... – balbuciava Hinata debilmente. _Porque é que o primo tinha de aparecer bem naquela hora?_

- Não me diga que você quer sair com... Com _isso_ – Neji indicou Naruto com o queixo.

- Ei! – Protestou o outro jovem.

- N-Na ver-verdade e-eu quero – gaguejou Hinata rubra.

Neji estreitou os olhos e examinou Naruto dos pés a cabeça, o loiro por sua vez sorria abertamente para Hinata que estava sentido palpitações.

- Tudo bem – falou Neji por fim – mas eu vou com vocês, e nada de contestar – completou quando Naruto tentou protestar.

- Tudo bem – o loiro deu de ombros e passou o braço pelos ombros da jovem.

- Nem pensar! – Neji retirou o braço de Naruto dos ombros de Hinata e ficou entre os dois – Se tentar mais alguma coisa eu corto a sua mão. – Neji estreitou os olhos novamente e levantou uma kunai fazendo com que Naruto engolisse em seco – Se quiser morrer é só avisar.

- P-Pode deixar – dessa vez foi o loiro quem gaguejou. Não queria morrer, suicídio estava fora de questão.

Enquanto não despistasse Neji, o que talvez fosse um pouco difícil, Naruto iria comportar-se bem, apenas enquanto não despistasse, depois disso seria outra história...

_Continua_...

* * *

_Sem inspiração para escrever algo _¬¬

_Mas se puderem e quiserem deixem reviews_ u.u

* * *

morri x;


	2. Pise numa flor na frente de um Yamanaka

_2. Pise numa flor na frente de um Yamanaka_.

- Ino eu queria falar com você... – o ruivo andou pelo caminho de pedras e chegou perto da loira.

- O que foi Gaara?

- Sabe, é que... – ele começou dando mais um passo.

- Parado! – Gritou Ino arregalando os olhos azuis e estendendo as mãos delicadas.

- Um inimigo? – Gaara deu mais um passo e sacou uma kunai.

- Seu idiota! – A loira estava possessa – Você pisou numa flor! Eu não havia mandado você ficar parado?

Gaara olhou confuso para a loira e depois para os pés. O pé direito estava em cima de uma margarida meio destroçada.

- E o que tem? – Ele deu de ombros e pisou com mais força na flor.

- O que é que tem? Você me pergunta o que é que tem? – As mãos de Ino não pareciam mais tão delicadas, pareciam garras afiadas que estavam prestes a arrancar a sua cabeça ruiva do pescoço, e o pior, estava sem a cabaça.

- Calma Ino, calma... – o jovem deu um passo para trás e sentiu que seu pé esquerdo pisou em algo macio. Outra flor.

- GAARA! – Gritou a loira como se ele houvesse pisado nela.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, talvez não fosse tão importante assim falar com Ino naquela hora, mulheres nervosas resultam em conversas doloridas, principalmente quando são loiras que amam flores.

- Eu acho que volto aqui depois... – Gaara engoliu em seco e disparou pela floresta. Não estava fugindo da namorada, apenas estava adiando a conversa por tempo indefinido.

Simples.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Tem reviews para essa pobre e confusa escritora? _:D

_Espero que sim _ _aspoopasopasopasopas_

* * *

Bjão _minna-san_ ;*


	3. Tente roubar a literatura de um jounnin

_3. Tente roubar a literatura de um jounnin_.

O livro estava o chamando, Kiba podia escutar.

O jovem afagou a cabeça de Akamaru e olhou de um lado para outro. Ia pegar o livro, apenas para dar uma espiadela, apenas isso.

Olhou para Kakashi que estava conversando com uma jovem morena e esgueirou-se por entre as mesas do estabelecimento com Akamaru na sua cola.

O livro parecia que estava brilhando, estendeu a mão e tocou a capa de papelão que queimou a sua mão, gostou da sensação. Apertou o livro contra o peito e virou-se, dando de cara com a última pessoa que gostaria. Kakashi.

- O que você faz com esse livro Kiba? – Kiba poderia jurar que o olho exposto de Kakashi queimava uma chama igual ao fogo da juventude do Gai. Engoliu em seco.

- É que, é que... – ele tentou raciocinar, porém a figura imponente de Kakashi se assomava a sua frente o assustando.

- É que o que? – Perguntou o jovem jounnin de cãs brancas numa voz cavernosa.

Kiba engoliu ruidosamente e recuou batendo em Akamaru que gania baixinho atrás dele.

- É que o livro parecia que ia cair da mesa, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, não é? – O moreno riu nervosamente estendendo o livro para o mais velho.

Kakashi avaliou Kiba com o olhar e pegou o livro da mão do jovem, o guardando no bolso.

- Espero que seja apenas isso... – Kakashi deu as costas e Kiba pode respirar aliviado, dessa havia se livrado – Porém – Kakashi voltou-se por sobre o ombro e Kiba viu um brilho maléfico no olhar dele – se você aproximar-se novamente dos meus livros é capaz de nunca mais ver a luz do dia. – Completou e apertou o olho, um sorriso diabólico formou-se por debaixo da máscara.

- T-Tudo bem – Kiba gaguejou e sentiu o suor acumular-se de baixo dos braços.

Kakashi acenou de costas e voltou a conversar com a morena bonita que ria de toda a situação. Kiba piscou os olhos e saiu do estabelecimento respirando o ar mais fresco da tarde.

O jovem olhou ao redor e viu Naruto, o loiro comia lámen e parecia distraído conversando com Sai. Kiba sorriu e escutou: _o lámen chamava por ele_.

_Continua_...

* * *

_E aí povo do meu kokoro? Estão apreciando essa loucura minha? _;D

_Melhor não responder... Na verdade respondam SIM! Sei que vou dar boas grargalhadas _:D

* * *

Bjão ;*


	4. Namore a irmã do Kazekage

_4. Namore a irmã do Kazekage_.

- A Temari está Kazekage-_sama_? – Perguntou Shikamaru entre um bocejo e outro.

- Ela já vem. – Gaara semicerrou os olhos e avaliou o namorado da irmã. Um pateta. – O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?

- Sei lá – ele deu de ombros – talvez ela queira ficar me assistindo ver as nuvens ou outra coisa qualquer, é muito problemático pensar em algo para fazer.

- Problemático? – Gaara soergueu a sobrancelha [N/A: Se é que ele tem alguma oõ.] e encarou Shikamaru, não acreditando no que ele dizia. _Como poderia ser problemático pensar?_

- Sim, problemático – o moreno bocejou mais uma vez, começando a irritar Gaara.

- Não é problemático pensar em algo para fazer. Principalmente quando você terá a ilustre presença da _minha_ irmã com você – o ruivo falou fazendo com que as palavras soassem como: _Como é que um idiota preguiçoso pode sair com a minha irmã?_

Shikamaru bocejou escondendo um sorriso com as costas da mão vendo o pulsar de uma veia na têmpora do futuro cunhado. Era bom brincar com o perigo, principalmente quando ele é um Kage.

- A Temari nunca reclamou...

Gaara respirou fundo e viu os pequenos grãos de areias que flutuavam caírem aos poucos, não iria ficar nervoso por causa do namorado da irmã. Nunca.

- Se ela nunca reclamou é porque não quer ter chatear, porém seria bom você variar as saídas de vocês...

- Variar? – Shikamaru arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Não do jeito que você está pensando! – Vociferou Gaara.

- No que você acha que eu estava pensando? – O moreno abriu um sorriso sacana vendo a areia ao seu redor agitar-se.

- Ora seu...

- Shika! – Temari veio correndo e atirou-se nos braços do moreno, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou quando percebeu a areia que se agitava ao redor deles.

- Não aconteceu nada – o ruivo falou friamente encarando o outro jovem. Não ia dar esse gostinho para ele.

- Vamos Temari? – Shikamaru entrelaçou seus dedos com os da loira.

- Claro! Ou se não perderemos a seção do cinema...

Enquanto Temari tagarelava, Shikamaru olhou pelo canto do olho para o futuro cunhado que o fuzilava com os olhos.

Nunca era problemático irritar Kages, principalmente quando eles não podem o matar se não correria o risco da irmã mais velha, problemática e loira o assassinar.

_Continua..._

* * *

E lá venho eu me desculpar novamente pela demora de séculos! Perdão minna-san, e espero que vocês não me matem!

Mas então, está o capítulo fresquinho para vocês. Tentarei postar o próximo bem rápido, já os fiz esperar tempo de mais, não é? Se vocês ainda estiverem vivos, deem um sinal de vida nas reviews, okay? .

* * *

Ja nee


	5. Seja frio, arrogante&extremamente lindo

_5. Seja frio, arrogante e extremamente lindo._

Tenten apertou os olhos e mirou o seu alvo, o ser arrogante e egocêntrico que era o seu companheiro de equipe, como sempre ele desviou dando um pequeno sorriso de lado e pousou pomposamente batendo a poeira da roupa.

A morena olhou para si mesma, suja e descabelada, logo em seguida deixou que seus olhos focalizassem o moreno. Neji estava com sua roupa branca limpa e o cabelo tão liso e limpo como sempre. _Como é que ele consegue?_

- Já terminaram o treino Tenten? – Lee perguntou aproximando-se. O jovem estava suado e haviam folhas no cabelo.

- Sim Lee – a morena abriu um sorriso para o amigo suarento.

- Quem disse? – Neji postou-se ao lado de Tenten franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu disse – o sorriso sumiu do rosto da morena que semicerrou os olhos para Neji.

- Eu acho que não – disse Neji apenas soergueu uma sobrancelha encarando a morena.

- Você acha? – Tenten encarou os olhos cor de lua do amigo. _Porque é que ele tem que ser tão idiota, lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, egocêntrico e tão perfeito?_ Tenten balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente, seu julgamento mental não estava rendendo muito.

- Tenten, eu acho que já vou... – Lee não estava gostando do clima opressivo entre os dois amigos e achava que o quando mais longe estivesse seria melhor.

- Tudo bem Lee – a morena virou-se para ele e sorriu.

Neji fitou confuso o perfil da amiga que sorria. _Transtorno bipolar? Tensão pré-menstrual?_ O jovem não entendia como Tenten podia ser tão irritadiça e de repente ficar tão amável, algum problema havia aí.

- Porque está tão irritada Tenten? – Neji perguntou e recebeu um olhar fulminante, parece que não era bom continuar, porém ele não sabia disso – Está com TPM? É por isso que não quer continuar o treino?

Lee cobriu a boca para não gargalhar, ele não acreditava que Neji estava fazendo essa pergunta. _Será que ele era tão insensível a esse ponto?_ Parece que sim.

- O que você...? – Começou a morena vermelha de raiva, porém foi interrompida.

- Não tem problema, eu treino sozinho – dando de ombros o jovem moreno deu as costas e voltou para onde estivera treinando.

Tenten piscou atônita e encarou as costas de Neji que se afastava. Apertou os olhos, furiosa e pegou um punhado de lama, não ia deixar essa passar barato.

Lee observava em silêncio tudo que acontecia; tinha medo de interferir e ir parar na enfermaria com um kunai cravada na testa, melhor não arriscar.

Enquanto Lee ria silenciosamente, Tenten mirou no ponto cego de Neji, sabia que isso era uma covardia, porém não poderia resistir, afinal, ele havia falado que ela estava com TPM! Imperdoável.

Tenten observou a trajetória, quase que em câmera lenta, do bolo de lama até ele manchar a roupa branca quase que no meio das costas e a cara assustada do amigo. Algo quase que impagável.

Neji olhou para trás e viu a amiga quase que de quatro de tanto que ria; calmamente o moreno limpou a roupa e sorriu para a amiga que também sorria agora. Pensou positivo, pelo menos não havia sido uma kunai que acertara o _pobre_ Hyuga.

Poucas coisas surpreenderiam o Hyuga, porém Tenten era uma delas. Aquela garota poderia o beijar ou o matar, mas o seu sorriso era a recompensa.

_Continua..._

* * *

Viram? Nem demorei tanto assim para postar esse capítulo! Também pudera, eu já os fiz esperar por capítulo mais que uma vida inteira! Mas uma vez, gomennasai minna-san! Tentarei não me afastar por completo novamente! Okay? Deem sinal de vida nas reviews HAHAHAHAHA

Ah, e muito obrigada Maah. Sakura Chinchila e Otowa Nekozawa pelas reviews, fiquei muuuito feliz! Espero que gostem desse próximo capítulo, tanto quando gostaram do anterior!

* * *

Ja nee


	6. Chame um gordo de gordo

_6. Chame um gordo de gordo._

Lee bebeu mais um gole do saque de cor forte e piscou os olhos para ver se as luzes piscantes roxas sumiam. Não sumiram. Balançou a cabeça e visualizou o amigo que comia feliz.

- Chouji, você não vai deixar nada para o Shikamaru comer? – Perguntou Lee enrolando as palavras, havia bebido em demasia.

- Ele não precisa comer – o outro respondeu de boca cheia – ele já deve ter lanchado com a Temari...

Lee assentiu e encheu o copo novamente, estava tão calor...

- Chouji – chamou o moreno.

- O que é que você quer Lee? – Chouji já estava impaciente. _Será que Lee não sabia que a hora da comida é sagrada?_ Parece que não.

- Eu nunca havia percebido – Lee pronunciou meio grogue, estava iniciando uma conversa de bêbado – o quão gordo tu és meu amigo…

- _GORDO_? – O jovem deixou os _hashis _caírem com um baque na mesa – EU NÃO SOU GORDO!

- Claro que é! – Lee tomou mais um gole do saque.

- Eu apenas tenho ossos largos! – Chouji vociferou e deu um murro na mesa, fazendo com que ela rachasse.

Lee por sua vez apenas revirou os olhos e virou a garrafa diretamente na boca e arrotou alto.

- Você não tem ossos largos, você tem é gordura em excesso – tranquilamente o sobrancelhudo pousou a garrafa e sorriu bobamente para o amigo que estava ficando vermelho.

- E-U NÃO SO-U GOR-DO! – Chouji apertou os olhos e falou pausadamente para que o outro entendesse claramente.

- CLA-RO QUE É! – Lee falou no mesmo tom de voz e inclinou-se para cima da mesa.

- Não sou. – Dessa fez o Akimichi não gritou, falou calmamente com o outro e fechou os olhos esperando a resposta que ele daria; o que não tardou.

- É sim e ponto... – isso foi a última coisa que Lee falou antes de ser acertado por um objeto não identificado, que como foi apurado mais tarde havia sido uma mesa.

• • •

- Chouji? – Shikamaru chamou da porta do estabelecimento meio destruído.

- Aqui Shikamaru! – O gordinho levantou a mão rechonchuda acenando, havia um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – O preguiçoso deixou o olhar vagar pelos escombros.

- Nada, apenas a sagrada hora da comida, de mais não é?

Shikamaru deu de ombros, era melhor não contrariar um gordo na hora da refeição, isso era algo sagrado para eles, Lee que o dissesse.

_Continua..._

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando minna-san! E por sinal, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos! HAHAHAHAHA Lee + saque = confusão XD

Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando, e já vou deixar aqui o título do próximo capítulo para vocês ficarem curiosos: _Fale mal do cabelo de uma mulher. HAHAHAHA_ Quem será o doido que vai fazer isso? E melhor ainda, quem será a "vítima" que terá o cabelo mal falado? Aguardem pelo próximo capítulo!

* * *

Ja nee


	7. Fale mal do cabelo de uma mulher

_7. Fale mal do cabelo de uma mulher._

- Eu não disse que ela tinha um cabelo esquisito? – Konohamaru cochichava para Uton.

- É mesmo, porque será que ela pinta o cabelo dessa cor de chiclete mastigado? É _tããão_ esquisito... – o outro jovenzinho disse ao assuar o nariz na manga da camisa.

- Será que é feito de chiclete o cabelo dela?

- Sei lá Konohamaru-_kun_, mais se for é a coisa mais...

- Mais o que pestinhas? – Sakura estava parada atrás deles com os braços cruzados e os olhos semicerrados.

Os meninos engoliram em seco.

- _Ano.._. – Uton tentou ganhar tempo para pensar.

- Eu te fiz um pergunta! É melhor responder logo suas imitações baratas do Digimon! – Esbravejou a Haruno dando um soco na parede ao lado deles e abrindo um buraco.

- Oh _Kami-sama_! – Foi tudo o que o jovem com rinite alérgica disse antes de desmaiar.

- Olha o que você fez testuda de cabelo estranho! Você matou o Uton do coração! – Sem pensar no que estava falando o jovem se abaixou e foi ver se o amigo ainda tinha batimentos cardíacos, mas foi impedido por uma mão que o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Você me chamou de que? – Sakura não falava, ela rosnava.

- Eu? – A voz dele saiu fina de medo.

- Não, o que está desmaiado... Claro que é você!

- Imagina... – sua voz continuava aguda de medo – Eu não disse nada.

- Tem certeza? E o que era aquilo que vocês disseram a respeito do meu cabelo ser parecido com chiclete mascado? – Sakura tinha a face tão enrugada que parecia um _Bulldog_ de peruca.

- Não estávamos falando de você...

- É mesmo? – Debochou a médica – De quem vocês estavam falando então? Eu pensava que era a única por aqui que tinha cabelos dessa cor. Não tente me enganar! – Ela rosnou e aproximou o rosto do _genin_ ao seu. Konohamaru podia ver cada veia pulsando na testa dela.

- Sabe Sakura... – De repente algo se iluminou na cabeça sem oxigênio do ninja mais novo – _Kami-sama_! – Esganiçou – Aquilo ali é um Akatsuki de cabelos negros?

- Onde? – Sakura virou rapidamente a cabeça procurando por Sasuke, só poderia ser ele, percebendo que ele havia mentido voltou-se com toda a sua fúria – Seu mentiroso de uma... – olhou para mão que agora segurava um boneco.

Konohamaru havia fugido levando Udon junto.

- Desgraçado – sibilou a _kunoichi _apertando mais ainda os olhos – da próxima vez que eu te pegar você morrer! Vou quebrar cada um dos seus ossos!

O que Sakura não sabia era que Konohamaru estava indo ao Hokage para poder pedir asilo em Suna. Claro que ele não estava com medo de uma garota, só não queria que ela quebrasse as unhas batendo nele.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Perdão por demorar a atualizar! Não estou muito ativa nesse site... Mas enfim! Tentarei estar mais presente aqui, ok?_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa capítulo! E se alguém aqui gosta do Kakashi, que tal dar uma olhadinha na minha fanfic chamada 'Me Protege?' e no meu novo projeto chamado 'Pronomes'? hihi._

* * *

_Ja nee~  
_


	8. Chame de gostosa a amiga da sua colega

_8. Chame de gostosa a melhor/pior amiga da sua colega._

- O que você quer feiosa? – Sai perguntou, um sorriso amarelo enfeitando os lábios finos.

- Nesse momento eu quero te matar, mas não foi por isso que eu vim aqui – Sakura respirou fundo para não ter que bater no colega e continuou – a Ino pediu para te chamar para ir almoçar com a gente, o que você acha?

- Ino? Que Ino?

- Minha amiga, aquela de cabelos loiros que eu te apresente outro dia...

- Ah! – Exclamou o moreno lembrando-se – A gostosa?

- Gost-? Como é que é? – Perguntou a jovem embasbacada. _Sai a chamava de feiosa e chamava a Ino de gostosa_? Sakura apertou os olhos e delicadamente um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios – A Ino, gostosa?

- Por que não? Ela é alta, magra, linda e loira. – Sai deu de ombros.

- Então ela é gostosa. Entendo... – Na verdade Sakura não entendia. O que Ino tinha que ela não tinha?

- Que bom que ficou claro – o moreno disse abrindo um sorriso – porque ela é completamente o oposto de você, você é meio baixa e está ficando com umas gordurinhas sem falar que parece uma tábua de certo ângulos...

- Tábua? – Perguntou a rosada fingindo surpresa – Não me diga que eu também sou feiosa?

- Como foi que você adivinhou?

- Você não sabia Sai? Eu adivinho muitas coisas, e sabia que eu vou adivinhar uma coisa a seu respeito? – Perguntou com a maior inocência que pode reunir nesse momento tão critico.

- Vai adivinhar? – Sai estava curioso, havia pensado que na primeira oportunidade Sakura bateria nele. _Parece que ela estava se tornando mais calma..._

- VAI MORRER!

O jovem não pode completar o pensamento, Sakura lhe acertou um soco de direita em cheio no maxilar. Duas semanas depois acordou na UTI aos cuidados de Tsunade e com um ANBU em cada canto do quarto, Sakura ainda estava à solta pela cidade espumando porque não conseguira arrancar a cabeça dele à unhadas, ainda poderia o morder e lhe passar raiva, nada como prevenir.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Lálálá sem muito o que escrever... Só peço aos leitores fantasmas que deem um 'oi' para eu saber se há pessoas acompanhando a fanfic! Pois escrever para as moscas não dá, né minna-san? Enfim, inté o próximo capítulo! hihi~_

* * *

_Ja nee~__  
_


End file.
